The Mysterious One
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Haruhi has been abused by every foster home she's been to. When she get's adopted by the Samika's, transfers to a new school, and meets Kyon, what will happen? Her life get's exciting, that's what! I believe the story is better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Moona: My first Haruhi Story! FORGET EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SERIES (please remember the appearance of Haruhi and Kyon!)**

**Haruhi: Perfect…a Haruhi x Kyon story…**

**Kyon: Crap…**

**Moona: OH SHUT UP!**

**Haruhi: I can kill you right now Moona.**

**Moona: Oh, I can too, Haruhi. –pulls out random bazooka-**

**Haruhi: O.O –starts to shake- **

**Moona: Kyon, would you do the honors of the disclaimer?**

**Kyon: Yes, your hotness. Moona-chan owns no anime, not Naruto, Shugo Chara!, Inuyasha, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Tokyo Mew Mew, or any other anime she loves.**

**Moona: Arigato, Kyon! Enjoy this new story!**

_~*The Mysterious One*~_

_ Here; on the pale blue floor, now staining red; lay a fourteen year old girl. Her name? Haruhi. Her family claims that she has no last name. She has beautiful short chocolate brown hair, and matching eyes. Her real family died; or killed, it's unknown; and she has been from foster home, to foster home. Harhui's original last name was Suzumiya. She keeps that name, she NEVER changed it, even though she was adopted._

_ Well, Haruhi is always abused by each new home. But, at this exact moment, she tried to stand up for herself._

"_What did you say you little bitch?!" her foster father screeched. He had short green hair, green eyes, and he was tall, and wore sweat pants and a tee shirt. His name was Takisho Mono. _

"_Did I stutter?! I said : STOP HITTING ME!" Haruhi screamed, wiping the blood off her mouth from when he slapped her. Mono then started slapping, punching, kicking, and hurting her. She cried out in pain many times, but no one could hear her pained screams. Until…_

"_POLICE! GET ON THE FLOOR, MONO!" a voice yelled, and a bunch of people came in to arrest him. Haruhi then passed out on the floor. When she awoke, she was at the hospital. Suddenly a nurse gasped, and ran in._

"_Miss Haruhi! You're awake! Please meet your new foster family, the Samika's!" the nurse exclaimed. Haruhi looked to her left and saw a man, woman, and a little girl that looked scared. Haruhi fake smiled at them. The man was tall, and had brown-black hair and red eyes. His name was Samika Tenko. The woman was average height, and she had purple hair and gray eyes. Her name was Samika Tamina._

_ The little girl was adopted too. She was short; about eight; and she had blue hair and honey gold eyes, filled with fear. Her name was Samika Mika (weird right?) she was taken to their home…and abused…__**again.**_

_**PRESENT TIME**_

~*Haruhi'S POV*~

I was adopted again, and when I got to the house, Mika and I were abused. But that was yesterday, and today, I awoke to find no one home, except Mika and I. Arigato Kami-sama! I can live another day…

Today, I have to go to school. But it's December! Great. I think I have to take Mika to school today too. Better shower and get changed.

~*In the Shower (that sounds perverted! X3)*~

I'm almost finished, and there is blood everywhere. When I was done, I grabbed my gold towel, and walked back to my room. I changed into a blue tank top, a black skirt, a black and blue 'ROXY' jacket, black knee highs, my black and blue 'O'NEILL' hat, and blue and black checkered Converses. You might think "Oh my god! Isn't she cold?! Why is she wearing such short clothes?!" well, it just so happens I've been through worse, and it ALSO just so happens that my new parents are perverts. Also, it doesn't get very cold here in northern Tokyo. (I don't know!)

"O-Onee-chan?" a little voice asked, scared and shaky. I turned around, and looked at the door, just to see Mika. Mika was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, black Converses, and a black long sleeved shirt to cover bruises, cuts, and everything else. I was currently taking my hat off, and putting a blue ribbon in my hair (her ribbon is really gold, but whatever).

"Hai, Mika?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Will y-you w-walk me t-to s-school?" She asked in a tone that was barely a whisper.

"Sure, Mika. Get your stuff while I get mine, okay honey?" I asked, talking to her as if I was her mother.

"H-Hai, onee-chan," Mika said, running off to her room. About five minutes later, we walked out the door, heading to school. Mika was frail, and I could tell. She walked slow, her eyes full of fear, and she was scared of almost anything, even if you just brushed against her by accident. When I reached her school, I bunt down to her level. She was a little eight year old girl (she's in the fourth grade. She skipped)and I'm fourteen, a freshman. She flinched.

"Mika, have a good day. I promise to come pick you up. Don't be afraid, I won't let them hurt you," I said, stroking her shiny blue hair. She smiled weakly at me, and hugged my neck. I patted her head, and waved good bye. When I reached my school, I sighed and headed towards the office. When I found the office, I saw a short woman with blond hair and orange eyes. (ew.)

"Excuse me? I'm the new transfer, Haruhi Suzumiya. May I have my schedule?" I asked her. She checked the list.

"But it says Haruhi Samika here no-"

"Change it then. It's Suzumiya. I have no relation with those people," I stated. She looked scared and quickly changed 'Samika' to 'Suzumiya.' She then handed me a piece of paper, which was my schedule and my guide. I bowed and left. My schedule sucked.

Schedule:

1st period – Science

2nd period – Special

3rd period – Language Arts

4th period – Math

5th period – Social Studies

6th period – Lunch

7th period – Free Period

8th period – Another Special

Then we go home. Mondays are gym and Music, Tuesdays are French and Gym, Wednesdays are Art and Library, Thursdays Computer and Gym, ad Fridays are Music and Art. (gosh talk about too much Gym!)

I walked into my freshman homeroom. When I opened the door, everyone looked at me. They gaped as I walked. I saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes just like mine but lighter. He's the guy that caught my attention.

_-_Kyon's POV (finally!)_-_

I heard the classroom door open, and a slim and petite figure walked in. she had brown hair and brown eyes like mine nut darker and her hair was also longer and in a girl style. She was hot.

"Hm? Oh, Miss Samika p-"

"I have no relation to those vile people. It's Suzumiya," the girl stated. She was pretty scary.

"O-Okay, Miss S-Suzumiya. P-Please introduce y-yourself," the teavher asked. Her name is Mrs. Hiko. The girl turned to us and she actually looked sad to me.

"My name is Haruhi Suzumiya," she started, "I have been adopted many times, and I have no friends. I like to listen to music, sing, draw, and do sports. I detest my foster family accept my sister, and I dislike being teased, hurt, and many other things. If you don't like me, then I guess the feeling will be mutual." Haruhi said. Ouch…

"Any questions?" Mrs. Hiko asked. I raised my hand and Haruhi looked surprised.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Why were you adopted so many times and why do you detest your foster family?" I asked. Her eyes widened, and she hesitated. What did I do?

"No comment," she stated. I gaped and so did the class.

"I'm Mrs. Hiko ,Haruhi. Please go and sit next to Kyon. Kyon, raise your hand!" Mrs. Hiko said. I raised my hand, and the new girl walked over. She sat to the right of me. She pulled out a blue iPOD and started to play it. The song she was listening to was kind of cool I guess. I think I was called "Hurry Up and Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina. When the bell rang, Haruhi ran out. We all stared at her. Something's wrong with that girl…she's mysterious.

~*Haruhi's POV*~

I've gone through Science and now it's gym. I ran to the gym and eventually found the locker rooms, and found my number which is #247. I opened it and found a uniform in it. It was a light blue shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. I changed into them and ran to the inside of the gym again.

"Listen up everyone! We're pairing up! One boy one girl! Now for the list!" The Gym teacher shouted.

-10 boring minutes later-

"And finally! Kyon and Haruhi Sak-"

"It's SUZUMIYA. SU-ZU-MI-YA!" I shouted. Everyone gaped at me.

"Oh," the teacher said, "And I'm Mr. Lontame." Mr. Lontame said.

"Now let's begin! We will be running a race! The boys go first, then the girls, okay?! You will run around one time around the field which will take about five or more minutes. This is a replay race, and we will have a baton (?). Get it?" Mr. Lontame asked. Everyone shook their heads. We all got in position. Everyone looked pumped.

"Ready? Set? GO!" Mr. Lontame yelled, and all the boys were off. I admit, Kyon is fast, but not as fast as me. Kyon started slowing down and I started screaming. He was now last. Ugh!

"C'mon, Kyon! Get back up to first, damn it!" I screamed. He apparently heard me, and started running again. Just a little to go! The boys passed their batons to the girls and they were off. I started counting in my head.

_5…4…3…2…1! _When I reached one, Kyon put the baton in my hand and I was off. I ran like there was no tomorrow.

**Moona: HAHA! CLIFF HANGER!**

**Haruhi: ….**

**Kyon: -blink-**

**Moona: Review please~!**


	2. GOMEN NASAI

**Poison-chan: Gomen nasai! I have to put this story on hold until I finish one of my other ones!**

**Please send suggestions!**

**Arigato!**

**(I've decided to make this short, sweet, and right to the point)**

**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx signing off! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moona:: FINALLY! I'M FREE! MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Enjoy, I don't own any anime!**

~* Haruhi's POV *~

I ran and passed all of the girls. This is so easy.

When I reached Kyon I stopped. He looked amazed.

"Woah, you're fast," he said. I looked at him.

"I know."

With that comment, I walked off.

"Well done everyone, you may n – "

RING!

"As I was saying, you may now change."

I went into the locker room and changed where no one could see me.

"Hey, Haruhi! You sure can run!" someone shouted, walking over to me with a smile, "I wish I could run like that, I'm so jealous, can you teach m-"

The girl saw all my scars and her smile disappeared.

"—e . . ."

"Wai--!"

"Haruhi, what the hell? What happened to you?"

_**Preview for new chapter!**_

_I gulped._

_Oh no . . ._

_Not good, this is not good._

_Oh crap . . ._

_**End preview!**_

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's short! Review!**


End file.
